School Drama
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: Just what the title says. Sequel to Runo's Powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hey guys! This is my new series, School Drama! It is the sequel to Dan And Runo's New Powers. Enjoy!Runo's POV But first,ages. BTW, the Hunger games people left. Anyway.**

**Ages:**

**Liam-19 Bella-18 Renee-18**

**Dan-18 Shun-18 Billy-17 Keith-19 Ace-18 **

**Fabia-17 Runo-18 Julie-18 Alice-18 Mira-18**

Shun and I walked to school together hand in hand. So did everyone else. I grew up, again,as did everyone else. But mine was A LOT more noticeable. I was 5'3 and in the last week I grew to 6'6. Shun also grew. He went from 5'5 to 6'8. Julie and billy grew to about 6'0 as did Alice and Dan. Shun and I were like the tallest kids in school. We were walking, when suddenly,Fabia squealed.

"OMG! I forgot! Prom is tomorrow!" She cried. I gasped then grinned.

"I already picked out a dress. How about you guys?" I asked. They nodded as the boys all had sly looks on there face. "Whatcha talkin bout?" I said. They all froze and got stiff.

"Nothing. Yep nothing really." Keith said. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking to our final period. Math. After it was finished, the bell rung. We all bolted home to get ready. All the girls were gonna met at my house when ready and we would take my car there. I quickly drove home. I was so excited. I got to do something I always wanted to.

"Mom! I'm home. Bring in the red Kool Aid." I said. My mom brought a bowl of red Kool Aid. I sighed and dipped the ends of my hair into the bowl. As I was waiting, I asked my mom to get my make up bag. When she got back, my hair was ready. My blue hair at the tips was died red. I loved how it looked. I put on my blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. My lipstick was a dark shade of pink, almost like Hot Pink. I grabbed my dress from my closet and grabbed my mask. It was a masquerade ball mask. I wanted tonight for me to have no worries. Where my powers won't spin out of control. I slipped my outfit on. It was a white ballroom dress with sparkles where my torso was. At the bottom was a lace and under my waist the dress felt like silk. I put on my clear glass slippers. I felt like Cinderella. Just as I was finished, my doorbell rang. I opened the door to Fabia,Mira,Alice and Julie there all dressed up.

Julie wore red leather pumps and a Coach handbag. She wore long drippy hoop earrings. And her dress was amazing. It was short, but she had on a golden sparkly dress with a little brown belt on. She wore pink blush, purple eye shadow, a little bit of mascara and some dark red lipstick.

Alice wore purple eye shadow and red lipstick like Julie. Her black pumps were matching her black skirt. She wore a blue belly shirt and had 3 bracelets on. She wore a heart necklace with her initials,'AG' and Keith's initials 'KC' written into the heart. She had a Coach bag, but purple.

Fabia had diamonds. Ya. Diamonds. Her dress had Diamonds, her purse had Diamonds. Heck I think she and Diamonds on her heels! Her dress was white with diamonds on it. Her Luis Vutton (I swear this girl is filthy rich) purse had diamonds on it. They were so sparkly. She wore purple blush and lipstick, and her eye shadow was blue. She wore mascara and eyeliner too.

Mira kept her brown and white jacket, but she wore white shorts instead of her brown leggings.

We hopped into my car and we quickly pulled up at the school. When we walked in, everyone stared,but mostly at me. I saw Shun. As I walked toward him,people moved out of the way. Shun held his hand out and I placed my soft hand into his. Canterella came on.

"Nice costume Runo." Shun whispered into my ear.

"Who said I'm Runo?" I joked. Shun chuckled softly into my ear. I turned to see all my friends where in the same position. I smile and turned, but then I saw three girls. All of them were medium hight and skinny. There was a onde,a brunette and a red haired girl."Hey are those girls over there?" I asked.

"Oh them. Just some fan girls. Just ignore them. They won't be trouble." He said. I nodded as we sank into each other. I pulled away and told him I was gonna get some food.I went over to the food area. I got a plate and saw they had mashed potatoes. I reached for the ladle when I was interrupted.

"So. Your Runo Misaki huh?" A voice said. I turned and saw the three girls standing there.

"Yep. It's me. Can I help you?" I asked. The blonde one nodded to the brunette and she came to me and took the ladle.

" I love mashed potatoes. You should try some." The blonde said and flung them intoy face.

"Yeah. Maybe you should have something to wash it down." the brunette said and took the fruit punch bowl and threw the punch on me. The red head turned to be and said"Stay away from Shun. Or else your world will become a living nightmare." And with that walked off. I sat there, soaked and thrashed. I dogged people and made a bolt for the exit. I fumbeled with the keys to the car,unlocked it and drove home. I ran into my room, with tears staining my cheeks. I cried in my pillow for about 15 minutes when I heard a knock on my bed room door."Come in..." I said between sobs. All the girls came into my room.

"Runo! What happened! You just took off!" Alice exclaimed. I screamed.

"Noo! I can't control my powers! Ahhh!" I yelled. Fabia ran down stairs to get me an ice pack while ether rest of the girls held me down. Fabia came and placed the ice pack on my forehead. I had just calmed down, when I saw in my window Shun walking with the blond girl. My eyes swelled with tears, but not of sadness. Of hatred. My only thought was to kill the blond haired girl.


	2. Sorry!

**Me:Hello Everyone! I know your waiting for School Drama. But I'm telling you now. I lost the ideas I had. So know,I have to wait until I get them back again. Ok. So I hope you understand"And anyone who has a problem with that,you can just go ahead and point to your own brain and say 'Is this yours? then shut up." -Jenna Marbles.**

**Runo:Really? Was that necessary -_-**

** it was.**

**Dan:Ok whatever! BYE!**


End file.
